Talk:Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/@comment-39063885-20190523022449
I wanted to remaster my review due to how important it was that changed my view of the episode. So, I hope you all enjoy this redone review. Review: Heroes Dimming Light After the insane and goofy fight between Wario and Dedede, we all thought the crazy universal characters were going to take a break for the moment... that was answered with a big nope by having two heroes green heroes fight. Ben 10 Vs. Green Lantern was another surprising insane matchup where two powerful and chosen wielders with their iconic weapons battle at their maximum. Liam Swan stepped up his game on this episode since the humor is very well-done as we also saw a calm moment between Wiz and Boomstick. Now the animation for the fight itself was funny, chaotic, and well-done thanks to Zack, Cruz, and Min Kim. It was also lovely to see the characters performed by Nicholas Andrew Louie, which he returns for his next role, while also introducing Bradley Gareth for his first role in the series. Both voice actors have done an outstanding job as they went into their character. "Emerald Heroes" by Therewolf Media went very well with the song as it matches the tone with the fight, reminding me of the song has the rhythm style from "Turtles & Toad." As for Next Time... I know that the next one will also be a "cool" fight to watch. When I first watched this, I had no negative critique about the episode since I thought it was fine... until Ink Tank's Review of the event came out and changed my view. While the character design for Ben I wish was the Omniverse version since it would have shown support to the series, the research was once again "Half-@33ed". What I mean is that while Green Lantern's part was completed, Ben 10 was overlooked and failed to show the character justice. The poor research reminded me of having the same problem as Raven Vs. Twilight due to their being more detail than meet the eye. For Raven and Green Lantern, some significant flaws and weaknesses were more exposable to their leading powers, while Ben 10 and Twilight actual had more detailed information that was overlooked or never shown. For this episode, flawed research not only affected the whole episode's afterthought for the winner, but it also made the scenes inside the fight failing in portraying the fighters as they said to be. Most importantly, flawed research is being noticed to everyone. Ink Tank's Review as I mentioned before, went into more detail that only debunked why Green Lantern would have won, but it brings the fight itself back to a stalemate. The video was also logically and unbiased as Ink Tank himself gave out excellent sources while also being respectful the show on informing on why these errors were necessary for the fight and the characters (mostly Ben). Back to the point: The research for any worksheet needs to try to be at least 80% accurate because has to back up your reasoning by having reliable sources while making sure your resources are not flawed and biased, and that was sadly what overall affected this unique match-up. Overall: I am disappointed with this episode due to how once again the shadow of flawed research overshadowed an entertaining fight. Ben 10 Vs. Green Lantern at first was a great fight with some excellent writing, voice acting, and stylish animation with fresh music to touch up this epic alien universal smackdown. But, the more you analyzed the episode including the research, the more dimmed the event came into in the end. Score: 6.2 I just want to say that I am not picking a side on who I wanted to win, but rather I wanted the fair to be truly fair and reasonable with the sources accurate to the characters. Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-jkS1zu5Cg&list=LLLrbkX0owM-Y1rjdGxxv0Ig&index=10&t=3s